Nack
'''Nack '''is the main character and protaganist of Cry of Fear along with Shadow Wolf and Larna. Nack is a young caucasian warrior from an unnamed tribe that was slaugtered in the beginning of the game. Even though Shadow Wolf is also a playable cahracter in some levels, Nack is considered the main character for appearing in most and the story more surrounding on him. Background Nack is a young native warrior who lived in a small civilized village of men and woman. Not much is revealed about his past other than he was a soldier for his tribe and a good hunter. Before the game begins, Nack and his village were attacked by Savages who invaded after Nekron's orders to destroy eveything in the Woodlands. In a memory shown in the level Dead on Arrival, Nack had fought against the invaders and soon rescued a woman from being killed by them but was knocked out by the Savage who also killed the woman. Nack presumably forgets about these events until Dead on Arrival when he remembers them. "Cry of Fear" Events Nack awakes in his desolated village where the Savages are now walking around and scavenging items. Nack is approached by one but goes unnoticed and Nack is able to kill them with a mace. Nack escapes from the village after killing a few Savages but comes across a camp site for them in the jungles. He is able to navigate through there as well but is spotted by the Savages who then chase him to the edge of a cliff. Nack is forced to jump off into a large ravine which saves him. Nack finds himself at shore after surviving the fall and runs into a small boy who is running from Aztecs. The boy tells Nack of the Aztecs and their sacrifices of young children they abducted. Nack becomes disgusted with their acts and vows to stop them and save the kidnapped children. Nack fights through the Aztecs who have set up their work in mysterious Mayan Ruins. Nack kills most of them off and there leader Balthazar as well. Nack saves all the children who then walk off and leave. Nack continues on and runs into Princess Larna who ran away from the Savages and asks Nack for help and to bring her to the Northern Kingdom. Her father King Cortos lives there and she explains of her kidnapping. Nack agrees and travels with Larna to the kingdom and also encounters the Creatures when Larna is taken again. Nack also comes across Shadow Wolf, an Apache indian who is also seeking Larna and retribution against the Savages for destroying his village. They track Larna to some docks and are forced to kill off the last of the Savages and soon start fighting the Vikings, who transport Larna to Draven Castle where Nekron lives. Nack and Shadow Wolf infiltrate the castle and begin to kill off Vikings and get to Nekron's main room. Nekron presumably kills Shadow Wolf though when he uses magic to throw him out the window to his death. nack runs off now scared by Nekron's power but soon overcomes this fear and decides to hunt him down. Nack first arrives at the castle docks to warn king Cortos of Nekron's betrayal and goes after Nekron. Nack climbs up 5 staircases and kills Nekron's right hand man, General Jaryl and aquires a magic sword which he can used to deflect Nekron's dark powers. Nack makes it too the throne room and battles Nekron but when he tries to fatally stab him, Nack misses and is knocked down by Nekron who is about to kill him but Shadow Wolf is shown to be alive and decapitates Nekron, saving Nack. Nack saves Larna and the two leave the castle while Shadow Wolf burns it down.